galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Mons
King of Mons appeared in 1999 movie called Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. King of Mons (キングオブモンス Kingu obu Monsu) is a kaiju created by a boy's greedy desire for the strongest kaiju. King of Mons serves as the main antagonist of the film, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. Despite its subtitle, King of Mons is not a monster born from fusion, but his clay model uses parts "loaned" from Bajiris and Scylla, the latter two would be spawned at some point in the show. King of Mons was a kaiju created by the evil thoughts of Hiroshi Kashimada, an Ultra Kaiju fanatic who wanted to make the strongest monster to defeat Ultraman Gaia. Using the Red Sphere that brought Gaia into their world, and making his kaiju out of a clay statue as a demonstration of what it would look like, Hiroshi's creation came to life as he made his wish to the red sphere, and King of Mons was born. In accordance to his master's wishes, King of Mons immediately began to destroy everything that was in his sight. With no proper opposition in the real world, nothing could stop King of Mons's rampage. Eventually, Gamu returned to Tsutomu's world, piloting the XIG vehicle, the XIG Adventure, and battled with King of Mons himself. Although the XIG Adventure put up a good fight, King of Mons was superior in battle and the XIG Adventure was destroyed. Shortly after, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and battled with King of Mons himself. Just as it appeared that Gaia was winning, King of Mons spewed forth Bajiris and Scylla, monsters created by Hiroshi's co-horts while creating King of Mons. Together all 3 kaiju triple-teamed Gaia and the battle was one-sided once again. Not giving up hope, Tsutomu found the Red Sphere and made one more wish to help Gaia. Granting Tsutomu's wish, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna were manifested and came to assist Gaia against the 3 kaiju. As Tiga fought with Scylla and Dyna fought with Bajiris, Gaia was once again left alone with King of Mons and soon regained control of the fight. After Scylla and Bajiris were killed by Tiga and Dyna, King of Mons was crippled as a result of their deaths, leaving him to be destroyed by Gaia's Photon Stream. King of Mons' Spark Doll appeared in Dark Lugiel's collection when he was searching for the Alien Icarus Spark Doll. King of Mons reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Jugglus Juggler in a card game with Alien Nackle Nagus and Alien Metron Tarude. The three boys who previously created King of Mons grew up with different jobs. When Shunsuke Kuji threatens the city with Kaiser Gyrares XIII, the three boys reunited by robbing the Red Sphere from him and summon King of Mons. As both monster clashes, the King of Mons was greatly overpowered by Gyrares and blown into pieces by the golden monster's energy ray. Powers and Abilities * Cremate Beam (クレメイトビーム Kuremeito Bīmu): King of Mons can fire an orange energy ray from his mouth. It can cause large explosions. * Bone Wing (ボーンウイング Bōn Uingu): King of Mons possess a pair of bone wings, which enable him to fly. ** Bone Shield (ボーンシールド Bōn Shīrudo): King of Mons can generate an orange shield of energy thanks to his wings. It is strong enough to withstand Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. * Shark Fangs (シャークファング Shāku Fangu): King of Mons can use the spikes on his abdomen as weapons. They are only good for close-range combat, however. * Arm Power: King of Mons possess a super strength which enables him to escape from XIG Adventure. * Spawn: In accordance to his master's design, King of Mons can spew forth the creation of the kaiju, Bajiris and Scylla from his wings and abdomen respectively. * Mons Tail Attack: King of Mons' tail bashing attack. * Final Cremate Beam: A stronger variation of Cremate Beam. * King of Crusher: While flying in the mid air, King of Mons can ram the enemy similar to Bajiris' Bajiris Body Attack and Bill Smash. Weakness Bajiris and Scylla's life forces are connected to King of Mons, should either of those kaiju suffer any sort of fatal injury, it will be carried over to King of Mons and as a result, cripple him as well. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Ultraman Universe